


Jade Ruby Onyx

by sunfish_sunfish



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst?, Completed, F/M, Flash Fic, just a personal challenge to write the notp, since my eternal otp is okikagu lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish_sunfish/pseuds/sunfish_sunfish
Summary: One shot. Another vague story between three characters. Love triangle of Okita, Kagura, and Nobume. Feel free to guess which character is which (revealed in last phrases). Warning: OOC-ness.





	Jade Ruby Onyx

What would've it been if we were together?

"How do you have so much light in your eyes?" he whispered.

I thought we would always be together. Always.

"I don't. This is simply a mirror," she murmured back.

She's so beautiful, standing above the gore she herself used to bathe in.

"Then what am I in your eyes? Are you as blinding as you seem to me?"

Wasn't I your light? Didn't you feel alive when you were with  _me_?

She paused before replying. "How could I be blinding, when I see myself as nothing but sin?"

How could you love her, when she is… and I…

"You shine when we once used to be equals, equally horrific and equally terrible. That is why."

But I am wrong as jade is green, while she is wrong as onyx is black.

"I am still the same. I cannot erase what I did. Ever." Her eyes were mirrors, showing what is there and what is not.

I can change, but I won't. That I know.

"No, you have changed. You are different."

I won't change when I could.

"How?"

Yes, how? How do I leave myself and be someone new, yet be myself? Where is me? When does it end and begin?

"You no longer have the eyes of a murderer."

Because I have the eyes of the murderer.

"You do not either. Have you found something to protect?"

Because I have found something to lose.

"You."

Because of you.

I knew I hated you, Sadist.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation time: This is an OkiNobu fic since I wanted to try writing the notp for OkiKagu (it's pretty hard to write notp after all…). But anyway, I thought of this as sometime after the whole battle on saving Kondo ended and Okita and Nobume met (somewhere, I guess). Okita's kinda ooc, and so's Nobume… ick. But anyway, Kagura's hiding somewhere and she's envious of the two's romance. She's the one without the talking, while Okita and Nobume are exchanging a conversation. Also, Kagura is jade (envy), Okita is ruby (romance, I suppose), and Nobume is onyx (corrupt, but still shining like mirrors). And there's some more tidbits here and there, but I'll leave them up to interpretation.


End file.
